


The Alternate Universe

by Coulsonndaclub



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1466320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coulsonndaclub/pseuds/Coulsonndaclub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Free Will, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, & The Doctor take the Tardis into a black hole, go back to Earth, & discover their lives where everything is backwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Black Hole

"I told you we took a wrong turn somewhere around Spica!" John leaned towards the Doctor, pointing furiously at the map of the Milky Way galaxy.

"Don't tell me how to drive the Tardis, Mr.Watson!"

" _Doctor_."

"I'm the Doctor."

John rolled his eyes.

"This is all so pointless. Stupid universe!" Sherlock groaned.

"Guys it's been an hour and I was promised pie-where is it?" Dean said impatiently.

"Hey! Where's my comb? I left it by my stuff and I need it now! Cas was braiding my hair and now it's getting tangled." Sam started to panic.

"Shut up, you children!" John growled.  
"Look, if you think you know where you're going, fine, I'll let _you_ drive." the Doctor crossed his arms and stepped away from the controls.

"Not you, too?! Honestly, you're all a bunch of five year olds." John huffed.

"This game is infuriating-yet so addictive." Cas was rooted to the spot he was in when he entered. "I can't seem to get above '3'."  
Dean walked over and peeked over the angel's shoulder. "Oh god, he's playing Flappy Bird."

"How is there even cell service?" Sam raised an eyebrow. "It's not natural-almost..."

"Oh be quiet!" John whacked his head against the wall repeatedly.

"Um, does anyone else realise that we're tilting?" Sherlock stopped everyone in their tracks.

The Doctor rushed to his hidden window and peeked out.

"Well? What's wrong?" John frowned.

"Haha, well. It seems to be that we're headed for a black hole."

Those with minds froze. And then Dean spoke.

"A black hole? Among billions of stars? How is that even supported?"

"Actually, we're in the very middle of the galaxy. The stars are all here because of the gravitational pull of the black hole. It keeps them in orbit." the Doctor flashed his brilliant smile.

"No one cares!" Sherlock shouted.

"You're going to care when we get sucked in." Cas muttered.

"Okay, so...shlouldn't we be trying to get _away_ from the black hole?" Sam asked.

"No use. We'll get sucked in, pulled apart, and the vaporized if you haven't died with our decent anyway." Sherlock spread his legs out and crossed his arms behind his head.

"Quite the optomist. Doctor, is there any way we can survive this?" John began pacing.

"Ugh, Jawn! Please stop, you're creating a draft." 

"Oh please 'Dr.' Watson, this is the Tardis. A black hole isn't going to hurt us." the Doctor scoffed.

"Really? Because I clearly recall the  time the Tardis was hit by a truck and it was in shambles."

"One time. She was made for space time travel, not the open road."

"So...what's the plan here?" Dean stepped in.

"Simple. We don't fight it."

"What?!" John exclaimed.

"The Doctor is right. We are already too far in to turn back." Sherlock sighed.

"Oh look at that! Here we go!" the Doctor grabbed onto the control panel.

As soon as the words escaped his mouth, the Tardis began spinning furiously-more so than usual. They were being sucked down, the gravitational pull surprisingly not stretching them apart, protected by the build of the Tardis. Everything went quickly, and as soon as it began, everything stopped and all was calm.

"I think I'm actually glad I didn't eat that pie." Dean's legs gave way underneath him and he collapsed quite ungracefully.

"Where are we? We've got to be somewhere, right?" Sam stood up from his crouch.

"How strange. The readings are the same, but the positions of everything are...mirrored."  
"Oh great. A parallel universe." John grumbled.

"We have _got_ to visit Earth." Sherlock jumped up. "We can see what has changed-it'd be like Christmas!"

"No! With this kind of travel something _always_ goes wrong!"

"Oh John, you watch too many sci-fi movies." Sherlock took control of the Tardis and put it on full speed towards Earth. They made it in two minutes.

"Um, so what's the plan?" Cas asked as Sherlock headed towards the exit.

"The plan is to think of a plan as I go." Sherlock flipped up his coat collar and strode out.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. The Other Sherlock & John

London looked the same as it was on original Earth. It looked as if nothing had changed except for the grey clouds that now littered the sky.

Sherlock was standing outside of 221B Baker Street, staring up at the building. Honestly, he was jittery. What would happen when he met himself? What about John and all of the others? Would they still be acquaintances in thins world? _Best find out now_ , Sherlock thought as he opened the door, and headed upstairs.

"Back already, Sherlock?" this other world's John had his back turned, a cigarette leaning out from between his lips.

"Oh, so you don't let _me_  smoke, yet you do it here." Sherlock muttered.

John laughed. "You told me you thought it was repulsive and that I could speed up my aging process if I so desired." the blond turned around and met Sherlock's eyes.

"What are you wearing?"

"Why? What do I usually wear?" Sherlock asked subconsciously, his face crinkling in confusion.

John's eyes narrowed. "What?" Sherlock said.

"There's another one of you? Why don't you just ever _tell_ people who your family consists of?" John reached towards the back of his pants.

_A gun, then_ , Sherlock thought.

"It's kind of a long story, but even though I did have two brothers in total, I _am_ Sherlock."

John brought the gun out and cocked it. "Sherlock may be a wimp at times, but if you've hurt him, so help me, you won't see the light of tomorrow."

As if perfectly on cue, Sherlock's John burst through the door, 2nd John's Sherlock behind him.

"Put the gun down...John." John stepped in front of Sherlock, shielding him.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?!"

"It's a long story mate-wait! I _smoke_?! You're gonna kill yourself.!"

"That's what I told him!" 2nd Sherlock cried.

"Got to admit, it's kind of sexy though." Sherlock mumbled.

"This is fascinating! We're like complete oppos-oh no." as Sherlock spun around to beam at his blogger, he caught sight of his other self.

"What are you wearing?"

2nd Sherlock stood just inside the doorway, clad in jeans, sneakers(oh god), and a T-shirt(what the freakin' heck?!)

"Um...clothes?"

"Ha! The sass is still there." John muttered.

"I look like an anorexic teenager!" Sherlock exclaimed.

"Don't you usually look like that?"

"Jawn! Now is not the time to make snarky remarks."

"So if there's two of us, there has to be two of the others, right?"

"Others?" 2nd John raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Sam, Dean, Cas, and the Doctor." John replied.

"What is your Doctor like?"

"Ah, so he knows him." Sherlock's eyes filled with and evil light, and he grinned.

2nd John seemed to flinch, and 2nd Sherlock shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, since _my_ Sherlock can 'deduce', I'm going to assume you can as well. What do you see?"

Sherlock examined 2nd John for a while, taking in everything he could.

"...You're a drug dealer. And obviously working with the Doctor. You do know Sam, Dean, and Cas-they're probably customers..."

"Correct. Sam happens to be my _best_ customer. Cas is his boyfriend and Dean is his 'safe' brother."

"Cas is dating _Sam_? What has happened?! We're all screwed up over here!" John cried. Sherlock scoffed. "Tell me about it."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted fanfic-just so you guys will understand any mistakes. I rated this teen and up just in case, though it should be alright. I will update as soon as I can, constructive criticism is more than welcome, and I hope you enjoy the story!


End file.
